Ponyville Insurgency
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; " |Belligerents |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); " | Anti-Insurgent Coalition Ponyville GETchan | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; " | Insurgents Revolutionary Front of Ponyville Steam Twist and Sympathizers |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; " |Commanders and leaders |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); " | Moony Comrade King | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; " | Steam Twist |- ! colspan="2" class="summary" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; " |Strength |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); " | GETchan: *~35 users (2015) Ponyville: *Undisclosed number of users | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; " | RFP: *Unknown Steam Twist: *1 insurgent; unknown number of sympathizers |- ! colspan="2" class="summary" style="vertical-align: middle; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; " |Casualties and losses |- | style="vertical-align: top; width: 149px; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); " | None | style="vertical-align: top; width: 148px; padding-left: 0.25em; " | RFP: *All insurgents demobilized Steam Twist: *Sanity |} The Ponyville Insurgency refers to two separate conflicts between a Ponyville-GETchan coalition and insurgent forces. The first phase of the insurgency began with the formation of the Revolutionary Front of Ponyville (RFP) and took place mostly on GETchan, whereas the second phase involved a single insurgent by the name of Steam Twist and an irregular number of sympathizers on multiple chans. First Phase With the launch of Ponyville in August of 2015, several users saw this as an opportunity to push the new chan onto a revolutionary line. Using GETchan as their base of operations, they formed the Revolutionary Front of Ponyville in hopes of getting support from the users of GETchan. On the contrary, the RFP was met with much hostility for its attempts at subverting another chan. As time went on, the members of the RFP saw Moony, the administrator of Ponyville, as having usurped power and they began to label him as a dictator. Not long after, the RFP added "People's Army" to their name and began planning raids to try and influence the staff of Ponyville to submit to their wishes. These discussions were promptly shut down by GETchan's staff, but the users were not banned due to GETchan's "no ban" policy in place at the time. The RFP managed to organize enough to put together a flag, an emblem, and an anthem, but any discussion of overthrowing the staff of Ponyville was quickly deleted. From time to time, the RFP would attempt to recruit more members from GETchan or Ponyville, but these threads were usually not taken too kindly. In the end, through the efforts of GETchan's staff and the refusal of Ponyville's users to rally behind the RFP, the insurgent group eventually began to fall apart due to a lack of interest. By 2016 the RFP had seemingly become defunct. Second Phase By 2017 a new threat had made itself apparent in the form of a user by the name of Steam Twist. Through stirring up trouble, he had managed to get himself banned on Ponychan, efchan, and Ponyville before making his way to GETchan and attempting to do the same there. At this point the "no ban" policy only remained in place on /GET/, so upon being banned from the kinder board, /luna/, he made the mistake of going there instead. On /GET/ a multitude of memes were made about him, his tripcode was leaked, every name became Steam Twist, his images were replaced, his posts were edited, and he was just generally mocked. With this, Steam Twist retreated from GETchan and /GET/ became the only board that managed to resist him. To this day, Steam Twist still remains in hiding and a medal called the "Medal in Celebration of the Defeat of Steam Twist" is planned to be distributed by the staff of GETchan. Category:Conflicts